


Cuffed

by Vena



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, M/M, Mild Praise Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, dead/undead mentions, minor act 7 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vena/pseuds/Vena
Summary: Sakyo wants to try something a little different in bed.
Relationships: Furuichi Sakyou/Fushimi Omi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> i am very embarrassed this is the most smut i've ever written and i was not 100% on how this turned out,,,it's also very self indulgent but it was fun to write though i love sakyomi ya'll i hope you enjoy! as usual i cannot do titles or endings hahaha

Things had been busy at Mankai lately and between rehearsals and their recent revival of DEAD/UNDEAD, there had been little downtime for the Autumn Troupe. It wasn’t a bad thing; the tickets had sold very well, as did the posters and bromides they’d produced for this run. Those had sold out, even, and it was good to know that they would be marketable in the future. They would have to talk business with their manufacturer, and see if they could cut a deal for a larger quantity next time. Yes, it was all very good for the company. 

That didn’t keep Sakyo from feeling pent up, though.

With all of the extra rehearsals and show nights for the last month in addition to Sakyo's regular work, it was hard to find time to do much but sneak a chaste kiss or two with Fushimi when nobody was looking (which was very difficult to do when there were always people around at all hours of the day). Normally, going so long without fooling around didn't bother Sakyo very much. It wasn't like they had sex very often as it was, given their roommates. He’d also been single for years, after all, and it wasn’t like his libido was out of control unlike  _ some  _ people who lived in the dorms. 

The issue was the show they were putting on. Fushimi’s fight scenes in DEAD/UNDEAD were easily the most intense out of all of his roles, and though he’d been okay the first few nights the final shows were really getting to Sakyo, even though he was just watching from the wings. His costume really didn’t help matters; every punch, every flex of Fushimi’s biceps, every clench of his abs as he dodged quickly and gracefully about the stage, and the way his muscles glistened with sweat under the spotlights was taking its toll on Sakyo. Not to mention his acting chops. Fushimi could really send chills down your spine when he wanted to, and Sakyo was more than a little annoyed at what it was doing to him. He wasn’t a horny teenager anymore, and he wasn’t Settsu, either. But he also wasn’t blind.

Unfortunately, that didn’t stop Sakyo from booking a room at a hotel for closing night. Nor did it stop him from packing something he’d been wanting to try out. Fushimi would hopefully be into the idea as it had really clawed its way into Sakyo’s mind during the show, and it was a little more out there than their usually fairly vanilla sessions. Once the after party wound down and Bon had gone to apply a face mask before bed, that was their cue to slip out with their bags to stuff into Sakyo’s trunk so he could drive them off to the hotel.

“That was a good run, wasn’t it?” Fushimi mused, glancing out the window as the streetlights blinked overhead.

“I think we’ve really got this show down now. Especially now that we don’t have to worry about any kidnappings,” Sakyo sighed, and Fushimi chuckled. They still did have those costumes hanging in the storage room, just in case, but Sakyo would really rather never wear that lion head again if he could avoid it. 

“You do have to admit though, the show we did after we brought Azami back was probably our most intense yet.” He did have a point. There was nothing quite like trying to fight on stage while the adrenaline from knocking someone unconscious was still thrumming through your veins. It was a shame they had never been able to truly replicate how that felt, but it wasn’t like they could run around picking fights before every show just to get the blood pumping. 

“A once in a lifetime performance,” Sakyo agreed, meeting Fushimi’s gaze with a smile before turning back to the road. “You weren’t half bad tonight, though. You really gave Settsu a run for his money.”

“And you didn’t let Azami slack off, either.”

“ _ Someone’s  _ gotta make sure that brat’s working hard, and it may as well be me.”

The hotel wasn’t very far from Mankai; especially after such a physically demanding show, Sakyo didn’t want to spend half of the evening driving across town when they had better things to be doing while he still had the energy to do so. 

It was with that they pulled into the parking lot, grabbing their bags before making their way inside. Sakyo kept his cool on the outside, but his heart was already beginning to beat in anticipation as they got their room key and headed to the elevator. Sakyo met Fushimi’s gaze as they rose to the third floor and the knowing smile he gave him had Sakyo gripping the room key so hard his knuckles were turning white. 

The moment they were in the room and Fushimi closed the door behind them Sakyo let his bag drop to the floor and he boxed Fushimi in as he looked up at him. Fushimi looked surprised as his own bag slid to the ground. 

“Already?” he chuckled, and Sakyo moved one of his hands from the door to fist into Fushimi’s collar.

“I’ve been waiting to do this since last weekend. I’ve waited long enough,” Sakyo growled as he pulled Fushimi down and into a kiss. For the first time in nearly a month Sakyo was able to kiss him like he wanted. He pressed up against him with a hunger that surprised even himself, and must have surprised Fushimi as well as it took him a few moments before he moved his muscular arms around Sakyo’s waist and pulled him even closer. 

With every press of their lips Sakyo could already begin to feel a pleasant heat buzz just beneath the surface of his skin. He nipped at Fushimi’s lips and he smirked as his boyfriend’s hold tightened around him a bit. The kisses increased in frequency and pressure, and before long they were open mouthed and breathing heavily as Sakyo’s grip tightened in his shirt before he reluctantly pulled back, grinning as Fushimi tried to chase him before Sakyo pushed him back. Fushimi’s eyes slowly slid open to look down at him, still looking a little dazed. 

“Let’s move to the bed,” Sakyo breathed, waiting to move until Fushimi slowly nodded in agreement. Sakyo had plans for tonight, and he didn’t want to get off fully clothed against the wall like some teenager. He stepped back and out of Fushimi’s space, taking a deep breath as he reached down to scoop up his bag and lead the way into the room after slipping out of his shoes. He could hear Fushimi taking off his shoes behind him, and how he moved his bag and set it on the chair before he stopped near the bed. Sakyo crouched down near the bed to unzip his bag, eyeing what he’d brought before taking a deep breath and closing the bag again.

“Fushimi. Mind if we try something new tonight?” He glanced over at him to find Fushimi’s head slightly cocked to the side, almost like a dog.

“What did you have in mind?” And here was the moment of truth. Sakyo reached into the bag again, hand wrapping around cool metal as he revealed a pair of handcuffs. Fushimi looked surprised, but he didn’t look disinterested, which was hopefully a good sign. “Those wouldn’t happen to be the same pair you used on Juza and Banri, are they?”

Sakyo laughed at that. Of course that would be his first concern. At least that broke the minor tension he'd been feeling.

“Of course they’re not. I couldn’t very well threaten them with something we used to have sex, could I?” That would be a nightmare and a half. 

“Who would be wearing them?” 

“...You. If that’s something you wouldn’t mind.” The moment of truth. Omi seemed to consider it for a moment. 

“We could give it a try.” There was a new, exciting tension in the air now as the other man took a seat on the edge of the bed. “I’m glad you were comfortable enough to say something. It must have taken a bit of courage to ask me that, right?” That was immediately broken as Sakyo turned away, hiding the warmth that spread on his cheeks as he dug through the bag again.

“I’m not a child, Fushimi.” Though the reassurance was nice. Fushimi did that a lot, even though he didn’t really have to. Sakyo really shouldn’t still be reacting like this. He heard his boyfriend chuckle behind him as Sakyo fished out the lube and the pack of condoms he’d brought. 

“I know. But you seemed a little more into it that usual tonight, so I figured this was something you wanted to do for a while.” Well. He wasn’t wrong. Sakyo sighed, straightening up and tossing the three objects onto the bed as he shed his coat and carefully hung it over the back of the nearby chair. He was anxious to get started, but he wasn’t going to wrinkle his jacket. 

“Maybe. But we don’t have to start with that right away.”

“Oh? What else did you have in mind?” Omi was curious as Sakyo approached him, rolling up his sleeves as he crossed the room. His eyes widened in recognition and anticipation as Sakyo stopped directly in front of him, gingerly lowering himself to his knees. “A-Are you sure you don’t want to do that on the bed?”

“I’m fine. I’m not  _ that  _ old yet,” Sakyo snapped, unbuttoning Fushimi’s jeans and unzipping them with a harsh tug. Fushimi assisted him by lifting himself up just enough for Sakyo to tug both his pants and underwear halfway down his legs as he settled between them. One of Fushimi’s hands found their way to the top of Sakyo’s head, gently threading into his hair and rubbing encouragingly. Sakyo sighed as he leaned into the touch for a moment, eyes closed as he allowed himself to enjoy this brief moment of chaste intimacy before getting to work. 

Sakyo ran his hands up and down Fushimi’s thighs a few times, feeling pleased with himself whenever he felt the muscles beneath his fingers tighten whenever he got close to brushing Fushimi’s cock, but never quite close enough. He gave his inner thigh a kiss as he decided to stop teasing and took him in hand. Fushimi’s breath stuttered and he moaned softly as Sakyo stroked him off to full hardness. Sakyo swallowed as he felt its familiar girth in his palm, and closed his eyes for a moment as Fushimi’s hand tightened just so in his hair. 

Now that he was hard and ready, Sakyo got straight to business; he kissed up Fushimi's thigh closer and closer until he pressed a firm kiss to the base of his cock, kissing up its length until he reached the crown and teased the slit with the tip of his tongue. Fushimi made a quiet sound above him and his hand moved through Sakyo’s hair encouragingly, and Sakyo took that as his cue to finally take the tip into his mouth. He laved the head with his tongue before taking him further into his mouth, jaw aching slightly with the stretch. Fushimi was large so Sakyo couldn’t take too much of him into his mouth at a time, but by now he knew what Fushimi liked enough that it didn’t matter too much.

He wrapped his hand around the base of Fushimi’s cock as he moved down to his limit, stroking him at the same time he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked and that drew a groan out of Fushimi. Sakyo would smirk if his mouth wasn’t full as he began a practiced, methodical rhythm of pumping his hand in time with the bobbing of his head. Fushimi’s other hand came to grip Sakyo’s hair as well, holding on rather than tugging or pulling him along. Sakyo hummed around him, Fushimi’s fingers rubbing against his scalp as he moaned at the sensation. 

Sakyo pulled up, stroking along the full length of Fushimi’s cock as he sucked on the head, tonguing at the precum that was now beading at the tip.

“W-We should probably keep going,” Fushimi panted, cutting off with a moan as Sakyo bobbed his head down and roughly sucked him one more time before pulling off. 

“Wouldn’t want to finish too early,” Sakyo agreed, adjusting his glasses and wiping a bit of drool off his chin before using Fushimi’s legs to steady himself as he slowly rose to his feet. His knees protested a little bit (traitors) but he stood, motioning for Fushimi to make his way onto the bed. His boyfriend obliged, sliding his pants off completely before crawling up toward the headboard as Sakyo snatched up the things they would need off the foot of the bed before following him. 

By the time Sakyo had joined him Fushimi had already shrugged off his vest and was working to unbutton his shirt, and Sakyo lightly swatted his hands away as he worked on unbuttoning the rest. His fingers were deft and he was done fairly quickly, and he carefully slid the shirt down Fushimi’s shoulders and off completely. Fushimi peeled off the t-shirt that was on underneath that, and Sakyo allowed himself to admire him for a moment as they both deposited the articles of clothing to the side. 

“It seems a little unfair that I’m the only one undressed here,” Fushimi chuckled, leaning up from where he sat to run his hands up Sakyo’s sides. Sakyo sucked in a breath at the light contact, letting Fushimi unbutton his jacket and slide it off of him. 

“I never said you couldn’t do the same,” Sakyo noted. He carefully slipped his glasses off as Fushimi played with the ends of his shirt a bit, folding them neatly and setting them to the side before Fushimi tugged his shirt off as well. They were both quiet as Fushimi unbuttoned his pants and tugged them down a bit, but it was a comfortable silence. It wasn’t like there was much to talk about, especially because Sakyo refused to bring up what had brought this on in the first place. It was embarrassing, and something a man in his thirties should have under control by now. 

Sakyo’s thoughts stuttered as Fushimi palmed him through his briefs, unable to hold back a quiet sound as the warmth of Fushimi’s hand burned through the fabric. 

“Keep moving,” Sakyo huffed, Fushimi laughing and offering a quick apology as he stopped touching him and got both hands on Sakyo’s underwear, sliding them down to meet his pants halfway down Sakyo’s legs. Sakyo shifted into a different position so he could make it easier for Fushimi to pull them all the way off. Once the clothes were disposed of, Sakyo sat back up and took a deep breath. He could do this. “Let’s get you ready to go.” He pressed his palm against Fushimi’s chest, lowering him down to the bed as he straddled his thighs. 

“Are you going to put them on right away?” Fushimi asked, which gave Sakyo a moment of pause from where he’d begun to reach for the handcuffs. 

“I was planning to. Are you having second thoughts?” Sakyo swallowed as he drew his hand back. “It’s fine if you-”

“It’s not that,” Fushimi assured, resting his palms on Sakyo’s thighs as he gave them a reassuring squeeze. “I just wanted to touch you a little beforehand if that’s okay.” Sakyo bit his lip, heart skipping a beat as he took in Fushimi’s fond smile. Sakyo turned his face away and covered his mouth with his hand, hoping to hide some of the color he knew must be blooming across his cheeks now. Fushimi said things like that so easily. It was reassuring to know that Fushimi wanted to feel him just as much. 

“Do whatever you want,” Sakyo muttered, eyes fluttering closed as Fushimi’s hands trailed a warm, solid path up his thighs. He could feel Fushimi shifting beneath him to sit up as his hands moved from his thighs up his stomach to his chest. Sakyo muffled a soft sound behind his hand as Fushimi’s thumbs brushed over his nipples, exhaling harshly as he applied more pressure. 

“You really did well tonight,” Fushimi murmured, pressing a kiss to the side of Sakyo’s neck. “It always amazes me how fully you’re able to embody the two different sides of Bill. Like you’re two actors playing the same character.” Sakyo kept his eyes closed, still covering half his face as the praise made his face go hot. 

“I could say the same for you, Fushimi. The ferocity you bring to Red, in both his words and his actions, is something that’s hard to look away from.” That was as close as he would get to admitting just how much it affected him as Sakyo would get. “Captivating.” 

“That really means a lot coming from you, you know.” The sincerity in his voice had Sakyo’s heart thudding against his ribcage, doubly so when one of Fushimi’s hands gently wrapped around his wrist to tug his hand away from his face. There were warm lips on his cheek as Fushimi feathered a kiss to each of his moles, and Sakyo nearly melted in his grasp. How had he fallen so deeply for him?

“It’s true. You’re a good actor.” Sakyo could praise him too. He felt Fushimi’s lips curl into a smile against his face, and then his lips met Sakyo’s for a kiss. This one was a far cry from their heated kisses from a few minutes ago; it was slow, purposeful, and felt far more intimate. Now that Sakyo’s hands were free he wrapped them around Fushimi, pulling him closer until they were flush together. Sakyo breathed a quiet moan into his mouth when he could feel his cock rub up against Fushimi’s stomach between them, with the hot press of Fushimi’s against himself as well.

When Fushimi slowly pulled back it took Sakyo a moment to find himself again, opening his eyes to see his boyfriend smiling warmly at him. Sakyo sometimes couldn’t believe just how lucky he was because he didn’t know what he could have possibly done right to deserve someone like Omi Fushimi in his life. His thoughts were interrupted again when Fushimi snuck one of his hands between and wrapped it around Sakyo’s cock, and Sakyo buried his forehead in the crook of Fushimi’s neck as he slowly and tenderly coaxed him to hardness. Sakyo muffled his sounds against Fushimi’s skin as he dug his fingers into his back, careful not to dig in too hard. 

“I think I’m ready now,” Fushimi whispered into his ear, Sakyo’s heart thudding as Fushimi slowly pulled away and laid back down on the bed. Sakyo blinked, coming back to himself as he fumbled to the side for his glasses so he would be able to see what he was doing while getting his boyfriend ready. 

Once his glasses were secure on the bridge of his nose he reached for the handcuffs, and once again he could feel the anticipation pounding through his veins as the coolness of the metal cut through the heat in his hands. He unclipped the key from the chain and unlocked the cuffs before he set it on the nightstand so it wouldn’t get lost in the folds of the blanket. 

“If it’s too much or if it’s too uncomfortable, let me know right away,” Sakyo demanded as he grabbed Fushimi’s arms and maneuvered them above his head. “Don’t hesitate even for a second, got it?”

“Of course,” Fushimi confirmed, watching curiously as Sakyo secured one of the cuffs to his wrist. Sakyo tightened it just so; not so loose that he could slip his wrist out, but not tight enough to constrict him. 

“How does that feel?”

Fushimi moved his wrist around to get a feel for it. “Seems alright so far!”

“We’ll keep going then,” Sakyo nodded. He threaded the other end around one of the bars in the headboard, pulling it down far enough until he was able to secure it around his other wrist, once again making sure it wasn’t too loose or too tight. “How about now?”

Fushimi once again moved his wrist around to get a feel for it, then tugged a bit to see how much give the chain had. It rattled and creaked where the chain slid against the metal of the headboard, but he seemed satisfied after a moment. “I think this should be okay. If it’s not, I’ll let you know.”

“Good.” Sakyo sat back on Fushimi’s thighs and took a moment to drink in the sight of him bound like this. The way his arms were chained up against his head, the way his pecs flexed in this position. Sakyo leaned down, running his hands over Fushimi’s abs. They flexed beneath his fingers as Fushimi took a deep breath, and Sakyo allowed himself to indulge in this for a bit since he’d been wanting to touch them since the first show of the run. It wasn’t long before they travelled higher to squeeze his pecs though, and he leaned down to kiss his way up the path his hands had followed. 

He heard a rattle of the chains as Fushimi jerked once Sakyo had wrapped his mouth around one of his nipples and sucked. Fushimi usually liked to have his hands in his hair when he did this and it was a little odd not to feel the encouraging scratch of his fingers against his scalp, but it was worth it with the way he could feel Fushimi’s muscles straining beneath him as he worked his mouth. He grazed his teeth over it before teasing it with his tongue, and that got a groan out of Fushimi. 

After a bit more Sakyo lightly trailed the tip of his tongue from one pec to the other, letting his fingers trace the hard lines of Fushimi’s abs again as he attended to his other nipple in much the same way. 

“Feels good…” Fushimi murmured, exhaling sharply as Sakyo bit it. Sakyo chanced a glance up at Fushimi as he began sucking again and felt a wave of heat wash over him when he discovered Fushimi was watching him with half-lidded eyes. When their eyes met the handcuffs rattled again as Fushimi tried to move his arms down but was once again stopped. Sakyo breathed in shakily; maybe it was finally time to stop teasing him. Sakyo was getting almost painfully hard himself, and with a glance down between them he could see that Fushimi was in a similar state; cock hard and flushed as it curved upward against his stomach. Sakyo licked his lips as he pulled back, giving each nipple one more pinch between his fingers that made Fushimi jerk beneath him again before reaching to the side for the lube.

“Are you going to..?” Fushimi breathed, eyes trained on Sakyo’s hands as he uncapped the bottle and drizzled a decent amount onto his fingers. Sakyo was feeling slightly less confident and a lot more embarrassed than he had a moment ago as he warmed the lube between his fingers. 

“You just sit back and watch,” Sakyo commanded, hearing another harsh breath from the man underneath him as he closed his eyes and reached behind himself. He exhaled sharply through his nose as he trailed one slick finger around the ring of muscle to his entrance before slowly pushing past it and up to the first knuckle before pausing to adjust. He hadn’t done this to himself in quite some time, and it felt far more awkward than Fushimi’s warm and solid fingers inside him. 

He kept his eyes squeezed shut, too embarrassed to see what kind of look Fushimi must be giving him as he carefully prepared himself. His slender fingers didn’t really fill himself up nearly as much as Fushimi’s did, either, and his brow furrowed as he added a second finger. It might not have felt as good but the sounds Fushimi was making beneath him, coupled with the constant sound of the handcuffs straining against the headboard were starting to get to him. 

“I really want to touch you,” Fushimi moaned, Sakyo biting his lip at the hint of desperation in his voice. 

“Doesn’t...feel as good as when you do it,” Sakyo grunted, angling his hips a bit more as he struggled and failed to find that spot inside him that Fushimi always knew just how to find. 

“Try pressing in deeper,” Fushimi murmured. Sakyo felt compelled to follow his request, leaning down to better angle his fingers as he did what he was told. It felt different, but still not quite what he was looking for. 

“Now hook your fingers up and a little to the right,” Fushimi encouraged. Sakyo took a deep breath and performed the action, surprised when he felt a small bit of pleasure.

“That’s it,” Fushimi hummed, the sound of metal clinking in Sakyo’s ears as he drew his fingers out and thrusted back in at that same deep angle and moaned as he hit his prostate properly. “Keep going.”

The desire laced in Fushimi’s words was really starting to get Sakyo going as he added a third finger, continuing the stretch as he began to rock his hips in time with his thrusts. He could feel Fushimi’s thighs flexing and tightening beneath him as his boyfriend moaned softly. 

“Don’t forget to angle your fingers,” Fushimi groaned, and Sakyo did just that and moaned embarrassingly loudly as he hit his prostate spot on again. He forgot the stretch for a moment as he fucked himself on his fingers while Fushimi moaned out further words of praise. The heat was really starting to build in Sakyo now, especially with his name on Fushimi’s lips without the honorific. 

“Please, Sakyo,” that was as close to whining as Sakyo had heard from Fushimi in a long time and it made his pace stutter, “I need you to touch me, or let me touch you, or--!” Fushimi let out a drawn out moan as Sakyo leaned down to wrap his lips around the head of Fushimi’s neglected cock. The taste of the precome was strong now, and he was hot and heavy in his mouth. He bobbed his head a little as he removed his fingers from himself, making a pathetic sound around him that had Fushimi throwing his head back. Sakyo finally opened his eyes enough to glance to the side to see where he’d set the condom, giving Fushimi a bit more attention with his mouth as he tore open the package. He pulled off with a dull pop, sitting back to finally look at Fushimi properly for the first time since this had started. 

Fushimi looked wrecked. 

He was covered in a thin sheen of sweat that Sakyo had a sudden urge to lick off of him, but refrained as he rolled the condom down Fushimi’s cock. His gaze continued trailing upward until it met Fushimi’s, and Sakyo felt his cock twitch at the heady look of desperation and desire in his eyes. 

“You still doing okay?” Sakyo asked, shakily pouring more lube into his hand. “Not too uncomfortable?” 

“I still wish I could touch you,” Fushimi laughed, cutting himself off as Sakyo stroked him a few times, hips jumping up to chase the friction as Sakyo evenly applied the lube, “but I’m fine. P-Please keep going.” 

“Just say if it gets to be too much,” Sakyo reaffirmed, trying not to look too embarrassed as he wiped the excess lube off on his thigh. He repositioned himself, carefully guiding Fushimi’s cock to his entrance. Sakyo locked eyes with Fushimi for just a moment before lowering himself onto his cock, his eyes squeezing shut at the immediate stretch and he had to pause. Sakyo was already breathing heavily and he’d barely even begun. Again he could feel Fushimi’s legs tensing underneath him, holding himself back, and Sakyo couldn’t help but smirk as he began to sink further.

He really should have spent more time preparing himself properly, as the stretch began to burn once he finally bottomed out. Fushimi was usually so attentive and careful at preparing him, Sakyo sometimes forgot just how large Fushimi’s cock was as it filled him completely. He was trying to catch his breath, and he could hear Fushimi’s deep breathing beneath him.

“You’re really tight,” Fushimi panted, and Sakyo could almost feel the ghost of his hand rubbing reassuringly over his thigh. “Are you doing okay?”

“Fine,” Sakyo managed to grit out, “Just give me a minute.” 

Eventually, the ache dulled enough that Sakyo was able to move. He slowly raised himself until only the tip was left inside and he brought himself down again, both of them moaning almost in unison. Sakyo caught his breath one more time as he began to move in a steady, if slow, rhythm. Usually in this position Fushimi’s hands were on his legs or on his ass to guide him along, and being in full control of the pace like this made Sakyo a little dizzy with power as he got more and more used to the burning slide of Fushimi’s cock inside him. 

“Sakyo…” Fushimi moaned, and as Sakyo moved down again Fushimi’s hips bucked up into him and Sakyo threw his head back with a groan as he hit that spot deep inside him. 

“Keep going,” Sakyo breathed, and he began to move faster as Fushimi began to match his pace, thrusting up hard from this angle every time Sakyo came down on him. He was burning up from the inside out as pleasure coursed through him, heightened every time he heard the clatter of metal from Fushimi straining against his bonds. Every time Fushimi called out his name and told him how well he was doing brought him closer and closer to the edge. Fushimi’s pace was starting to get erratic as well, not quite matching in time with Sakyo’s rhythm anymore but still hitting hard and deep enough that it didn’t really matter.

“T-Touch yourself,” Fushimi groaned, and Sakyo went hot for a different reason as he could feel his boyfriend’s gaze boring into him. Sakyo just couldn’t meet his eyes so he kept his closed, but he obliged him and wrapped his hand around himself and began to pump in time with his thrusts. 

“F-Fushimi,” Sakyo hissed, teetering on the edge as he moved his hand faster, desperately. 

“Go ahead,” Fushimi encouraged. Sakyo could imagine feeling his large, rough hand wrapping around his own as he pumped himself. It only took a few more strokes before Sakyo was coming with a cry, mind blanking as Fushimi continued to pound into him at a frantic pace. Sakyo tried to move with him but he was still coming down from his orgasm and was beginning to feel overstimulated so he mostly just tried to hold on for the ride. He clenched hard around Fushimi and that seemed to be enough as he tensed beneath him and stopped moving with a moan. 

Once Fushimi’s hips hit the bed again Sakyo finally opened his eyes, glancing down at how his come had painted Fushimi’s muscles and groaned at the sight as he shakily lifted himself off of his softening cock. He wiped an arm across his forehead, wiping away a bit of sweat as he reached for the key on the bedside table. 

“Let’s get you out of these,” he murmured, leaning over Fushimi’s body to gently take his wrist in hand. He’d just barely undone the lock and unhooked the first cuff when Fushimi’s arms surged forward, wrapping tightly around Sakyo as he pulled him down on top of him. Sakyo’s glasses were knocked askew as his face pressed into Fushimi’s chest, and the metal from the other cuff was digging into his back, but Sakyo couldn’t bring himself to push Fushimi away. “I wasn’t finished, Fushimi.” He couldn’t hold back a laugh as one of Fushimi’s hands trailed up and down his back comfortingly. He’d missed that more than he’d thought he would.

“I know but,” Fushimi shrugged helplessly. “I wanted to hold you that whole time. I like being able to feel you, Sakyo.” Sakyo buried his face further into Fushimi’s shoulder at that, not minding the way his lenses were definitely getting smudged against his skin now. 

“I’ll let you use the handcuffs on me next time then,” he hummed, allowing himself to indulge in Fushimi’s hold a little longer before he pulled back enough to unlock the other cuff. His wrists had deep creases in them from where he’d been pulling against them, and Sakyo took one in his hand and gently massaged the lines with his thumbs. 

“I’ll hold you to that,” Fushimi chuckled, eyes fluttering closed as Sakyo rubbed circles into his skin. After spending some time massaging his other wrist as well Sakyo was ready to go get a towel to clean them up, but Fushimi insisted he rest himself since he did most of the work. He peeled off the condom and tied it off before wrapping it in a tissue and tossing it into the trash, and disappeared into the bathroom before Sakyo could get up. Sakyo rolled his eyes as he really didn’t need to be fussed over at his age, but it was hard to admit it wasn’t nice when Fushimi was so insistent on taking care of him. 

Once Fushimi had come back and wiped them both down he gently slid Sakyo’s glasses off and folded them on the nightstand before climbing under the covers with him. Sakyo kissed him briefly, though Fushimi held him there for a few moments longer before letting him go. His sentimentality was really going to be the death of Sakyo one of these days.

“Thanks for indulging me tonight,” Sakyo said, settling himself in as Fushimi wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest. He always felt a little more secure in what they had going on whenever Fushimi held him like this. ‘If there’s anything you want to try you can ask too.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Fushimi hummed, pressing a kiss to the top of Sakyo’s head. He curled in on himself a little more, resting his arm over Fushimi’s. “What do you want for lunch tomorrow?”

“You know I’ll be happy with anything you make.” Sakyo could feel Fushimi smile against him and he couldn’t hold back one of his own. 

“You sure there’s nothing in particular?” 

“...Well, I suppose I could go for some of that quiche you made last month.” Another kiss.

“Sure. We can stop by the grocery store on the way home?” 

“There should be room in the trunk if we put our bags in the back seat,” Sakyo agreed, closing his eyes as the exhaustion from both the play and the sex finally began to settle into his bones. He yawned, and Fushimi leaned up and over him to kiss his cheek before tucking his chin onto his shoulder. 

“Good night, Sakyo.” Sakyo took Fushimi’s hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to press a kiss to the back of it before placing it back around him. 

“Good night, Omi.” Fushimi’s arms gave him a tight hug at that tired vulnerability Sakyo allowed to slip out before settling back down against him. One of these days it would hopefully be easier to say. If not for him, for Fushimi. 

As sleep began to claim him, Sakyo’s last thought was once again about just how lucky he was that he was here, safely wrapped up in Fushimi’s arms, and there really was nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
